Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk/Unlockables
Unlockables are additional features that have to be first unlocked to be able to be enabled. In Revenge of the Yolk, the process of unlocking them goes differently than what's used in the later episodes. Unlocking There are 7 unlockables in the game. 3 are unique to Rookie, 3 to Veteran and 1 to Superstar Hero. To unlock them, you must complete a mission without using Cheats. After that the unlockables are unlocked depending on the Difficulty (Skill): *Rookie - unlocks only 1 unlockable from its unique unlockables. After unlocking its 3 unlockables, you will be no longer able to get more in this difficulty. *Veteran - unlocks two unlockables - one from its pool and another from Rookie's pool. If all Rookie unlockables have been unlocked, it will unlock one more unlockable from its own pool. After unlocking every unlockable but the one unique to Superstar Hero, you will be no longer able to get more in this difficulty. *Superstar Hero - unlocks three unlockables - one from its pool, one from Veteran's pool and one from Rookie's pool. Once this difficulty's pool is depleted (and it can easily happen since it has only one unlockable allocated to it), it will take unlockables from Veteran's pool. Once that is depleted too, it will pull from Rookie's pool. This is where all of the unlockables can be unlocked at once. Pools Each difficulty has its own pool of unlocks to pull from. They're always pulled from in the order listed. Rookie #Secret Weapon #Super Secret Mine Bombs #Damage Indicator Veteran #Superstar Hero #Progress Indicator #Points Indicator Superstar Hero #Clupea Harengus List of Unlocks There are 7 Unlockables available - 2 weapon related, 3 UI related, 1 difficulty related and 1 cosmetic. Weapons Weapon related unlocks add new weapons or change existing ones. Secret Weapon found in Wave 62.]] This is always the first unlockable unlocked. It allows the Utensil Poker to spawn outside of The Yolk-Star™ fight, which is designed to be the best weapon available. It's available in-game from Chapter 6 and it drops somewhat rarely. Super Secret Mine Bombs It's the second Rookie unlockable. Replaces Missiles with Mine Bombs. This unlockable changes the way they're detonated. Regular missiles detonate when they reach the center of the screen, and mine bombs always detonate one second after they were planted. Other than that, they're exactly like the Missiles. UI UI related unlocks add stuff to the UI, such as progress bars or indicators. Damage Indicator .]] It's the third Rookie unlockable. When an enemy receives damage, red text will appear showing exactly how much damage it received. Progress Indicator It's the second Veteran unlockable. Enables the boss progress bar outside of the boss waves (since 0.20BETA). Points Indicator from a Big Chicken.]] It's the third Veteran unlockable. When you receive points, green text will appear showing exactly how much points you gained. Difficulty Difficulty related unlocks add new difficulties. Superstar Hero It's the first Veteran unlockable. Unlocks the hardest difficulty. In it, your weapons deal a third of the damage they usually do, but you gain nine times as much points as in Rookie. You have to unlock this if you want the last unlockable - Clupea Harengus. Cosmetic Cosmetic unlocks only change stuff visually, without any other effect, positive or negative. Clupea Harengus (Red) This is the only Superstar Hero unlockable. It turns drumsticks into literal Red Herrings. This change is cosmetic only, as the Red Herrings don't give you more points or food than the regular drumsticks. Before update 3.63, it did nothing at all. Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Category:Unlockables